Known systems and methods for managing alert notifications from secured areas employ simple sensors or rely on manual monitoring. For example, known systems and methods that employ simple sensors typically send a large volume of alert notifications to a monitoring station, which can result in critical alert notifications being missed. Some systems and methods have been developed to reduce the large volume of alert notifications sent to the monitoring station by making sensor data time sensitive, but doing so can cause systems and methods to miss critical conditions in the secured areas. Similarly, known systems and methods that employ manual monitoring can also result in missed threats because operators typically view a large volume of secured areas simultaneously.
In view of the above, there is a continuing, ongoing need for improved systems and methods.